


Young Maiden's Chronicles: Exotic Inventory

by Pvt_Winters



Series: Young Maiden's Chronicles [5]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Curiosity of Lotus Asia, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Marisa's mom is a westerner, fan remake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: Between the outskirts of Touhou-ri Village and the Forest of Magic is an antique shop called Kourindou. This antique shop, stocked with items that have drifted in to Gensokyo from the outside world, seldom gets any visitors except for a few regulars. The shop's keeper oftentime tries to explain his merchandises, with results ranging from useless to hilarious...A fan remake of CoLA.





	1. Package from Mrs. Kirisame

**Kirisame General Store; Touhou-ri Village**

**9 years ago**

The Kirisame General Store is bustling with activity today, both inside and outside, not because of a huge customer flow, but rather because the store's owner is having an inventory check, with assistance from his employees.

"Textiles, wooden carvings, decorative mantlepieces, ornamental swords..." Store owner Kirisame Daisuke said as he went through the inventory checklist.

"You missed these." Said a white-haired man as he placed a box before Daisuke.

Daisuke eyed the box briefly before raising his head to look at the white-haired man. "Fine china vases. Thank you for reminding me, Morichika."

The man, Morichika, waved his hand a bit. "All part of my job." He said. "By the way, your wife said she has something she wants me to pick up..."

Daisuke glanced over his shoulder at his home, the Kirisame Manor which is just down the street. "She's with my daughter right now. You can go ask her yourself. I'm very busy right now. Just tell the servants that I gave you permission to enter."

Morichika bowed politely. "Pardon my interruption, and thank you for the directions." With that, the white-haired man walked past Daisuke, letting the store owner resume his work.

...

**Kirisame Manor**

The Kirisame Manor isn't huge in any way, but it still bore the marks of a rich family being its tenants, with intricate paintings decorating its hallways, and bonsai trees and a koi pond decorating its central garden. There are also servants and the occasional bodyguards moving about in the hallways, doing their jobs. In every way, the Kirisame Manor looked like a typical Yamato manor...

With the exception of one room.

Instead of a paper sliding door like any Yamato household would have, the room is closed from the hallway by a solid wooden door with a western-looking door handle, and hung on the door is a small sign that says "Marisa's room" written not in Kanji or katakana, but in a western script.

If one was to press an ear against the door, they would hear the voice of a middle-aged woman speaking in a way that sounded like she is telling a story.

Indeed, that's what is happening right now: the mistress of the manor is telling her daughter a story.

_"And so, Peter and his friends held their hands together as they shared the effort of enduring the excessive energy of the Power Stone which threatened to tear them apart. Then with a burst of stamina, Peter is able to briefly control the energy._

_'You're mortal! But how?!' Exclaimed Ronan as he watched in utter disbelief of Peter's containing of the Power Stone's energy._

_Peter, with a stare fueled by defiance, delivered to Ronan, 'You said it yourself, freak! We're the Guardians of the Galaxy!'_

_After throwing the warlord's insult from the previous day back at him, Peter then opened his left hand, firing much of the Power Stone's energy at Ronan._

_Ronan yelled out in agony as the energy of the Power Stone quickly overwhelmed his body, before it tore him apart and reduced him to dust! And so ends the villainous career and life of Ronan the Accuser, for good!_

_Then with an amazing tolerance of agony, Gamora quickly slammed a container orb on the Power Stone, encasing it before it could kill anyone else."_

As the mistress of the Kirisame household paused her storytelling briefly, a tiny pair of hands can be heard clapping. Those tiny hands belonged to the young mistress of the Kirisame household.

"Awe-some!" The young mistress said as she continued clapping her hands. "They kicked Ronan's ass!"

The mistress knelt down, coming face-to-face with her daughter, before raising a finger to flip the young mistress's fiery red hair, the same shade of red as her own. "Language, Genevieve. I told you a dozen times."

The young mistress groaned upon hearing that. " _Moooom_! Stop callin' me Genevieve!"

The mistress grinned a bit. "Why not? It's your name, Genevieve Rainymist..."

The young mistress, Genevieve, groaned again. "But I prefer bein' called Marisa!"

Before the mistress could tease her daughter any further, someone knocked on the door of the bedroom.

"Alright, Genevieve, I'll be right back to tell you the ending to the story..." The mistress said, earning yet another groan from Genevieve.

The mistress stood up and went to the door. With a push of the handle, she opened it...

To find a bespectacled white-haired man standing at the other side.

"Oh, it's you." The mistress greeted. "Why are you here?"

"商品があるって言ったのか?" Said the man.

The mistress scoffed. "Rinnosuke, I know you speak my language. Don't pretend you don't."

The man, Rinnosuke, looked like he was embarrassed about something. He cleared his throat a bit before speaking again, "As you wish, Mrs. Kirisame..." this time in the mistress's language.

The mistress groaned. "And don't be so formal. We're old friends, remember?" She told him. "And call me by my real name, please..."

Rinnosuke stiffened a giggle. "Well then, have it your way... Claire Rainymist..."

The mistress, Claire, smiled in satisfaction. "Good enough." She said. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"About that..." Rinnosuke responded. "You have something you want me to pick up?"

"Oh, that." Claire said. "It's right here..." She added as she bent down to pick up a small chest she left next to the door. "Here's everything I asked you to pick up, including the chest itself."

Rinnosuke scrutinized the chest for a bit. His senses is telling him that one of the few items inside the chest is a device capable of controlling people, start wars and destroy worlds. But it sounded ridiculous to him, so he assumed it must be his senses being wrong.

"That's all?" He asked.

"That's all." Claire answered. "I've got nothing else to pawn off this week."

Rinnosuke scrutinized the chest a bit more before taking it off Claire's hands.

"Anything else?" Rinnosuke asked.

"My little girl says hi." Claire answered as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Hi, Rinno~" Genevieve, or Marisa as she preferred to be called, greeted with a wave of her right hand.

Rinnosuke waved back with a smile. "Telling her some of your strange stories again?" He then asked Claire.

"You mean  _awesome_  stories..." Claire rebuked in a friendly way.

Rinnosuke laughed a bit at that. "Well, then. I'll see you again, Claire..."

With that, Rinnosuke turned and left.

Claire then closed the door.

"Alright, mom. Now tell me what happened to Peter and his friends after they kicked Ronan's ass!" Marisa said excitedly.

Claire slowly turned around to face her daughter, and smiled.

"I was just about to get to that..."

* * *

** Character profiles **

**Kirisame Daisuke**

Birthday: 16th of June, 2082

Birthplace: Gensokyo

Species: Mundane Human

Skills and Abilities: none

Hobby: Collecting fine art pieces.

Likes: Fine art pieces.

Dislikes: Unnecessary waste of resources.

A merchant known all over Gensokyo, Kirisame Daisuke runs a huge market of trading fine goods. He has all sorts of valuable items in inventory, from simple household items to intricate pieces of art, all of which he would sell at times.

Though there are occasions where he deemed something to be priceless, and kept for his own collections.

He earned some flak from his peers for marrying a western woman, and rearing a half-western daughter who behaves like a delinquent.

...

**Morichika Rinnosuke**

Birthday: 30th of September, 1875

Birthplace: Gensokyo

Species: Half-Youkai

Skills and Abilities: able to recognize the name and function of an item with a glance (not always correct, though).

Hobby: Collecting strange items.

Likes: Fancy-looking items.

Dislikes: Shoplifters and frauds.

At first glance, nothing's strange about Rinnosuke aside from his silvery white hair. In actuality, he's a half-Youkai hybrid who's older than Gensokyo's current human population. Only the Kirisame family members know about his heritage, though they don't mind it as he's a friendly person who regularly interacts with them and helps with their businesses.

He has the ability to know about the function and purpose of an object by looking at it. Although not only is this a hit-and-miss, the descriptions given are sometimes incomplete, leading to oftentimes embarrassing mistakes that could've been avoided by simply reading the instruction manual.

...

**Claire Amanda Rainymist**

Birthday: 7th of April, 2077.

Birthplace: "Not Gensokyo"

Species: Mundane Human

Skills and Abilities: none.

Hobby: Retelling stories from the outside world.

Likes: Fancy items, action-heavy stories.

Dislikes: Traditionalists.

Claire Amanda Rainymist is the only person living in Gensokyo who isn't really born in it. There are rumors that she may have been from the outside world, but she has declined to respond to any of those rumors.

Likes to make a lot of references to the outside world's works of fiction, even telling them as stories to her daughter.

Gave her daughter the middle name of "Genevieve".

* * *

And so ends the introduction of  _Young Maiden's Chronicles: Exotic Inventory_ , which is  _Curiosity of Lotus Asia_  adapted for the YMC-verse.

You're probably wondering: "Is that the climatic scene of  _Guardians of the Galaxy_  that Marisa's mom is telling as a story?" The answer for that: yes, that is indeed the climatic scene of  _Guardians of the Galaxy_. When other girls get told stories about fairies and magic, Marisa gets a retelling of the Marvel Cinematic Universe films.

And you're now probably wondering: "How does a Gensokyian know about the plot of a movie from the outside world?" Well, about that, let's just say Claire's not exactly from Gensokyo...

Actually, that would explain how Marisa knows about outside world pop cultures: it's because she learned about them from her mom...

"And that, as they say, is that..."

_Afterword ends here._


	2. Never Break the Chain

**Kourindou**

**Present day**

Morichika Rinnosuke is not your average shopkeeper.

Aside from being a half-human, half-Youkai hybrid, Rinnosuke also has the ability to distinguish the method of usage of an item by just looking at it, whether if it's a simple piece of rock or a piece of advanced technology that fell into Gensokyo from the outside world. However, the ability doesn't distinguish the metaphorical from the literal, and he often ended up causing an Incident at worse, or humiliated himself at best, or sometimes both. Though he eventually learned from experience, and got a friend to do a more thorough interpretation for him, thereby reducing the number of such misinterpretation-induced incidents.

Rinnosuke is currently seated behind his desk, reading the day's issue of  _Bunbunmaru Shinbun_. His antique shop, called Kourindou, has just been tidied up, with the not-for-sale items moved to the warehouse. There are no customers today, and he assumed it might be due to Scarlet Mist covering the skies of Gensokyo.

The ringing of a bell signaled to him that someone has just stepped through the door.

"Welcome to Kourindou." Rinnosuke greeted - in Yamato - the person without looking away from his newspaper. "I have many things in here. Perhaps you might find something that would interest you?" He continued with his greeting, again in Yamato, and again without looking away from his newspaper.

That someone didn't answer him. Rather, he only finds out who that person is when his newspaper forcibly taken out of his hands.

"Rinno, just how many times have I told you not to read this BS? The goddamn articles literally don't even tell the same story as the photos." Said the red-haired, middle-aged western woman - in a western language - who is wearing a shirt, leather jacket and shorts from the outside world, as she scrunched up the newspaper and threw it over her shoulder.

Rinnosuke remained stoic as he adjusted his glasses. "Isn't  _Bunbunmaru_  the most reliable source of news?"

The woman scoffed. "It  _was_ , when it's managed by Ami. Her  _granddaughter_ , on the other hand, only cares about writing articles she deems interesting. Which is all literal freakin' nonsense..."

Despite his stoic personality, Rinnosuke can't help but find the western woman's brutally honest statement funny, as he smiled a little bit at it. Then he raised a hand to his mouth, and cleared his throat. "I'm sure you're not here just to insult my choice of newspaper, Mrs. Kirisame..."

The woman's lips twitched a bit. "I've told you to call me Claire Rainymist. And yes, I have a reason for bein' here right now." That said, she then picked up a crate from the floor and placed it on the desk.

Rinnosuke stands up to take a look at the content of the crate. He then begins the inspection by pulling something out of it.

"Guess what that one does~" Claire teased as she tapped a finger on the object Rinnosuke is holding.

Rinnosuke inspected the item. It appeared to be a small device with a glass screen in the middle, and several buttons to the left and right of the screen.

"It's a device... that allows its user to create and destroy worlds on a whim?" The half-Youkai shopkeeper came to his conclusion, though he is unsure about it.

Claire grinned a bit upon hearing that. "It's a PSP, and it works just like the Gameboy you picked up last week, but more advanced." She then explained. "And no, the worlds in question are fictional, so no need to smash it."

"It was just  _one_  time..." Rinnosuke protested, albeit in a tone that suggest he found it actually pretty funny.

Claire then dug around the inside of the crate before pulling out what looked like an old magazine. "Heh..." She scoffed as she flipped the magazine open and read its content. "'People all over the world are glad that the Soviet Union has lowered its flag, and will never be raising it ever again.' As if nobody would've learnt about it in- wait a sec..." She paused a bit as she brought the magazine close to her eyes. "' _recent news_ '? Just how old is this freakin' magazine?"

With that, the redheaded western woman closed the magazine, and put it on the desk before sliding it toward Rinnosuke.

Rinnosuke slid it back to Claire immediately. "If this magazine is old enough to warrant such a comment from you, then I don't think I have any use for it either." He said. "Except as tinder for starting a fire."

Claire stifled a laugh. "Y'know..." She then changed the subject. "You haven't visited my place, or Touhou-ri Village, in... how long has it been? Six years? Every time in these past six years, it was me visitin' you, or deliverin' messages to you in behalf of my hubby, or Genevieve coming over 'ere..."

Rinnosuke dodged the initial question by interrupting Claire with a question of his own, "Speaking of them, how have they been doing in the last 10 months?"

The redheaded western woman knew right away that the half-Youkai shopkeeper is dodging her question, but paid it no mind. "Well, Daisuke the Buffoon and Genevieve got into a massive argument about the latter usin' magic. Then Genevieve ran away from home, and wasn't seen again until three weeks later, where Reimu found her tagging alongside Mima..."

"You know the evil spirit?" Rinnosuke asked, perking up at the mention of that name.

"I first met her when I was Genevieve's age. She's still alive, and hasn't gone bananas then. Although she apparently got better when Genevieve met her that time..." Claire explained. "Anyway, Genevieve got her tiny little ass handed to Reimu. Then I grounded her when she got back, and gave Daisuke a good ol' chidin' for how he treated her..." She then shrugged. "Oh, and then she got into a potion accident that turned her hair blonde. Now she looks like Sabrina Spellman."

"I knew there was something different about her in the past few months..." Rinnosuke remarked.

The redheaded western woman rolled her eyes and shrugged.  _It isn't immediately obvious to him?_  She thought.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Rinnosuke then asked.

"That'd be for next time, Rinno." Claire answered. She then produced a small rectangular device from one of the pockets on her leather jacket. "So, care for a song before I go back to the manor?"

The half-Youkai shopkeeper shook his head slightly. "You should go back home as soon as possible. Daisuke and the servants must be worried about you going out alone when there's an Incident going on..." He answered, glancing out of the window to take note of the Scarlet Mist outside.

"Nah." Claire answered casually. "Ya gonna need to know how to enjoy yourself."

With that said, the redheaded western woman then tapped on the small device once. Following that, a music began to emit from the device.

_"~Listen to the wind blow~_

_~Watch the sun rise~_

_~Running in the shadows~_

_~Damn your love, damn your lies~"_

Then as the song begins a chorus, Claire decided to sing along with it. The mistress of the Kirisame household is no natural singer, but nonetheless, she is quite good with following the lyrics. Though she needs to work on her syncing.

_"~And if you don't love me now~_

_~You will never love me again~_

_~I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain~_

_~Never break the chain~_

_~And if you don't love me now~_

_~You will never love me again~_

_~I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain~_

_~Never break the chain~"_

As the chorus ended, Claire ceased her singing for the rest of the song and simply listened to it alongside Rinnosuke.

The half-Youkai shopkeeper interpreted the lyrics, or specifically the chorus, as something the redheaded western woman wanted to say to him, and he thinks he understand the intent of the message.

He just hoped that he didn't misinterpret anything in a hilariously embarrassing way...

* * *

So instead of Marisa/Rinnosuke like in  _CoLA_ , we'll be having Marisa's mom/Rinnosuke here?

Yup. Although I should clarify that 1) they don't have any "things" for each other (Rinno is a regular shopkeeper guy while Claire is the mistress of a rich family), and 2) their relationship won't be the focus of this story, though it will form the basis of some of the chapters.

Reimu and Marisa are not in this chapter because it takes place at the same time as  _Seasonal Fantasy_ 's  _EoSD_  arc, where they've gone to get rid of the Scarlet Mist. They will be appearing in the next chapter.

Yes, that is Fleetwood Mac's  _The Chain_  that is playing on Claire's portable music player. And yes, her singing the "if you don't love me now" part is intentional on my part. Since the intended message is so obvious, I guess I don't need to explain it at all. That said, why does she have 1970s songs despite this story taking place in  _2115_? Seems that Claire Rainymist has a  _great_  taste in music...

"And that, as they say, is that."

_Afterword ends here._


End file.
